


Of Time and Space

by SlytheringSnake



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: First Person, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytheringSnake/pseuds/SlytheringSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think of this whenever you feel small or insignificant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> This, I hope, is what the Doctor thinks whenever he finds a new potential companion.

In the 900, 1,000 - however many years that I have spent alive and breathing- I have never found a being that was not somehow important. 

So, chin up, little human.

You may be young, and you may be foolish; but so was everyone. This, of course, does not mean that you are not loved- that you will not be loved, or were not loved at one point in your life. That also doesn't mean that you're not brilliant, or beautiful, either. 

You make an impact on everyone and everything. You- little Earth being- are fantastic and interesting and unique. Don't ever forget that.

I hope you think about this whenever you're feeling small or insignificant.

Think of me, and remember (please always, always remember) that if you ever need any help; I’m just a phone call away.

And if you see a silly, mad, blue police box in a street corner or an alleyway, just look for me: the silly, old, madman that needs someone like you to keep me breathing and loving.

And can you please do one more thing for me?

Run.

Because I know in the depths of my two hearts that you'll be able to keep up.


End file.
